Fluid-energized, or inflatable, packers are isolation devices used in a downhole wellbore to seal the inside of the wellbore or a downhole tubular that rely on elastomeric bladders to expand and form an annular seal when inflated by fluid pressure. Typically, inflatable packers are controlled by packer valves. Various configurations of packer valves have been devised, including two-valve controlled packers in which one valve is used to inflate the packer and the other is used to regulate the maximum pressure applied to the packer.
Current two-valve controlled packers require ports to be drilled from both ends of the tubular segment, thus minimizing the reasonable length valve collars may be manufactured. Due, in part, to the length limitations, current two-valve valve collars are designed to slip over an existing tubular mandrel, where they are coupled, typically by epoxy resin. Such an arrangement may limit the amount of pressure such a valve collar is capable of handling.